


Keep your Safe

by tigragrece



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Keep your Safe

Zhan Zhao had saved Bai Yutong from one case where they had one madman against them, he was glad to save him.  
But he have injured while saved him.  
  
So Zhan Zhao was a little sorry about him because if the fact he have protected him.  
  
When they were at their home Zhan Zhao was a little worried about him and his injury.  
  
"I'm okay don't worry, I have been checked and I have nothing," says Zhan Zhao who was against him  
  
"I want to check up that you have nothing else, is that okay," says Zhan Zhao while kissing him  
  
"Of course," said Bai Yutong  
  
He was getting undressed with the help of Zhan Zhao where he kissed everywhere and said "You are okay, I'm so glad you are okay that you are here with me"  
  
"You know I will protect you, I love you"  
  
"I love you too and I will also protect you, please let me show you how much I care about you"  
  
They made love where they both of them have shown how much they were caring at the other and that they were together.  
They have sleep cuddled to the other.


End file.
